2006-07 MJHL Season
This is the 2006-07 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninetieth season. =League Notes= League scheduled Showcase Weekend for October 6th to 8th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. Winkler selected to host 2007 Canadian Junior A Hockey League Prospects Game. MJHL Scholarship Fund introduced. =Regular Season= Showcase Weekend All eleven MJHL teams plus the Soo Thunderbirds of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League, played 3 games in 3 days, in front of scouts from all over North America. Games counted in regular season standings. Thunderbird Games Friday: defeated Swan Valley 7-6 Saturday: tied Neepawa 6-6 Sunday: lost to Dauphin 5-3 =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Selkirk defeated Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-3 Cody Didychuk from Selkirk selected MVP see 2007 Anavet Cup =Canada Championship Tournament= ::Royal Bank Cup Championship Selkirk failed to qualify for playoffs Andrew Fernandez awarded the Legacy Scholarship see 2007 Royal Bank Cup =Special Games= On route to the 2006 World Junior A Challenge three teams played exhibition games against MJHL clubs. :Russia U-18 defeated Dauphin Kings 4-2 @ Dauphin, November 1 :Winkler Flyers defeated Germany 4-2 @ Winkler, November 3 :Neepawa Natives defeated Belarus 8-4 @ Brandon, November 4 =CJAHL World Junior A Challenge= of the Winnipeg South Blues and forward Joel Malchuk of the Dauphin Kings with Canada West jerseys. Both were selected for the inaugural World Junior A Challenge. Ken Pearson was an assistant coach.]] see 2006 World Junior A Challenge =CJAHL Prospects Game= see 2006 CJAHL Prospects Game =All-Star Challenge Weekend= Prospects Game The Sher-Wood Division Prospects found the net early and often Saturday night, January 27 in Portage, as they defeated the Addison Division Prospects 11-5. Luke Stokotelny, Sher-Wood player of the game, scored two first period goals to set his squad on their way. Adam Pleskach named Addison player of the game. see 2007 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game On Sunday in Portage, after Jeff Penner gave Sher-Wood a 1-0 lead, Addison scored six straight goals on way to a 9-8 victory. Kyle Howarth led the Addison attack with a hat-trick, and Matt Gingera added a pair. see 2007 MJHL All-Star Game =Canada Winter Games= see 2007 Canada Winter Games =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJAHL Award= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Brent Howarth • Kyle Howarth • Matt Summers Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers • OCN Blizzard Wade Poplawski • Jeff Penner Winnipeg South Blues • Dauphin Kings Brant Hilton Winnipeg South Blues Second All-Star Team Ian Lowe • Lem Randall • Adam Sergerie Swan Valley Stampeders • OCN Blizzard • Selkirk Steelers Andrew Fernandez • Tyler Harder Selkirk Steelers • Dauphin Kings Shawn Monette Dauphin Kings Rookie All-Star Team ''' Sean Collins • Aaron Lewadniuk • Luke Stokotelny Wayway Wolverines • Winkler Flyers • Dauphin Kings Remi Chartier • Eddie Friesen Winnipeg Saints • Wayway Wolverines Cody Pollon Neepawa Natives in the News '''June *Los Angeles Kings hired Ron Hextall as Assistant General Manager. July *Jordin Tootoo signed a two year contract extension with the Nashville Predators. September *Darren Helm signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Detroit Red Wings. October *Travis Zajac made the New Jersey Devils opening night roster and his NHL debut on October 6. *Travis Zajac scored his first NHL goal in his second NHL game on October 7. December *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World Championship. January *Darren Helm and Team Canada won gold at the World Junior Hockey Championship. March *Darren Helm named to WHL East Second All-Star Team. May *Darren Helm and the Medicine Hat Tigers won the Western Hockey League Championship. *Darren Helm named to Memorial Cup All-Star Team. *Barry Trotz named Sporting News NHL Coach of the Year. National Hockey League *Tyler Arnason *Ed Belfour *Barry Brust *Garnet Exelby *Triston Grant *Shane Hnidy *Darcy Hordichuk *Mike LeClerc *Junior Lessard *Jordin Tootoo *Travis Zajac *Ron Hextall *Barry Trotz Professional *Tim Plett *Ryan Menei *Steve Mullin *Rick St. Croix Major Junior Players *Travis Hamonic *Darren Helm *Bryce Lamb *Ryan Menei University & College Players *Ryan Garbutt *Dustin Hughes *Joey Moggach Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons